Frühlings-Event 2019
Questreihe Beim Frühlings-Event 2019 gibt es wieder eine spezielle Questreihe, bei der der Spieler für das erfüllen von [[Quest]], welche ihm "Hanako" stellt, "Laternen" erhält. Wie bei mehreren Events in den letzten beiden Jahren teilt sich die Questreihe auch diesmal in eine Hauptquestreihe, deren Quests der Spieler so rasch lösen kann, wie er möchte und kann, und eine daran anschließende tägliche Questreihe, in der bis zum Ende des Events für jeden Tag eine Quest gestellt wird, für deren Lösung er zusätzliche Laternen erhält. Beide Reihen umfassen zusammen insgesamt 62 Quests! Hinzu kommt, daß die Questgeberin "Hanako" den Spieler auch täglich in Form einer ''Quest'' begrüßt, und ihn davon informiert, daß er 50 Laternen als "Bonus" erhalten hat, die er einsammeln kann: Täglich Gratislaternen *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Nimm bitte diese Laternen und gib sie beim Frühlings-Event aus!" *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Sammle deine Laternen und nutze sie beim frühlings-Event!'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''50 Laternen'' Das Frühlings-Event (1 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Mein Name ist Hanako. Lasst und das Kirschblütenfest als Frühlings-Event dieses Jahres feiern! Ich bin für die Vorbereitungen verantwortlich. Werdet Ihr mir helfen?"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Sammle 321.000 [[Münzen]]'' Hier bei zählt das Einsammeln der Münzproduktion eigener [[Wohngebäude]], Sondergebäude und [[Legendäre Bauwerke|legendärer Bauwerke]] sowie des [[Rathaus]]es, das [[Plündern]] von Münzproduktionen bei [[Nachbarn]], Münzen, die man aus der [[Gildenexpedition]], den [[Ereignisse]]n, als Questbelohnung anderer [[Quest]]s sowie für [[Motivieren]] oder [[Polieren]] erhält. In der Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 62.000 [[Münzen]], [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 106.800 [[Münzen]] *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Sakura (2 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Lasst uns mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest beginnen! Habt Ihr schon einmal die Zeit der Kirschblüte miterlebt? Wir nennen sie 'Sakura'. Wenn die Kirschbäume blühen, versammeln sich alle in den Parks und feiern!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''12 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben'' In der Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 7 [[Forge-Punkte]], [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 8 [[Forge-Punkte]]. & **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Frog of Empires (3 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Schließe Quests ab und erhalte dafür Laternen. Benutze die Laternen im Eventfenster, um dem Frosch bei der Überquerung des Teiches zu helfen!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''30 [[Gebäude]] anderer Spieler [[motivieren]] oder [[polieren]].'' & **''Sammle 186.000 [[Vorräte]]''Hier bei zählt das Einsammeln der Vorratsproduktion eigener [[Produktionsstätten]], Sondergebäude und [[Legendäre Bauwerke|legendärer Bauwerke]], das [[Plündern]] von Vorratsproduktionen bei [[Nachbarn]], Vorräte, die man aus der [[Gildenexpedition]], den [[Ereignisse]]n und als Questbelohnung anderer [[Quest]]s erhält. In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 36.000 [[Vorräte]], [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 60.000 [[Vorräte]] *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Du hast die Wahl (4 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Um den Frosch zu führen, musst Du eines von den drei Origami-Tieren auswählen, die auf den Seerosenblättern im Teich sitzen. Jedes Tier bietet eine andere Auswahl an Belohnungen an."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen oder diese einfache Verhandlung lösen.'' & **''2 [[Sektor]]en in deinen Besitz bringen oder 20-mal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen.'' Fertigstellen bezieht sich auf das Einsammeln der Produktion, die auch schon gestartet (oder sogar abgeschlossen) worden sein kann, ehe man die [[Quest]] erhalten hat. - Ungeachtet der Angabe "Vorratsproduktion" in manchen Questtexten zählen auch entsprechende Produktionen von Sondergebäuden unter den [[Produktionsstätten]], die keine [[Vorräte]], sondern andere Ressourcen liefenr. *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Jeder Tag ist ein besonderer Tag (5 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Zusätzlich zu den normalen Belohnungen bietet jedes Origami-Tier außerdem die Chance, mit unterschiedlichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten den Spezialpreis des Tages zu gewinnen. Dieser Spezialpreis ändert sich jeden Tag, logge dich also jeden Tag ein, um zu sehen, um was es sich handelt!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Sammle 160 [[Güter]], z. B. von [[Gütergebäude]]n oder durch [[Handel]].'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]], in früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 130 [[Güter]], [[Modernes Zeitalter|Modernes]] & [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 140 [[Güter]]. & **''5 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Große Preise (6 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Wenn Du das andere Ufer erreichst, erhältst Du einen besonderen Großen Preis als Belohnung. Jeder andere Große Preis ist ein Verbesserungs-Kit für das brandneue 7-stufige Pagodengebäude."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''16 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]] - in früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundertwende]] & [[Modernes Zeitalter]]: 10 [[Forge-Punkte]], [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 11 [[Forge-Punkte]]& **''20-mal eine 5-Minuten-Vorratsproduktion in einer [[Produktionsstätte]] fertigstellen.'' Fertigstellen bezieht sich auf das Einsammeln der Produktion, die auch schon gestartet (oder sogar abgeschlossen) worden sein kann, ehe man die [[Quest]] erhalten hat. - Ungeachtet der Angabe "Vorratsproduktion" in manchen Questtexten zählen auch entsprechende Produktionen von Sondergebäuden unter den [[Produktionsstätten]], die keine [[Vorräte]], sondern andere Ressourcen liefenr. *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Verbesserungsauswahl (7 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Wenn Du Deine Pagode auf Stufe 7 verbesserst, hast Du die Wahl zwischen 3 verschiedenen Pagoden: Die Erd-Pagode, die Wasser-Pagode oder die Feuer-Pagode."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Zwei Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' & **''600.000 [[Vorräte]] bezahlen'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. - In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 100.000 [[Vorräte]]. [[Modernes Zeitalter]]: 130.000 [[Vorräte]], [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 160.000 [[Vorräte]] *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Einsammeln (1 von 5) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Gut gemacht!''' Du hast 7 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''Pagode - Stufe 1'' Verzweigende Vorteile (8 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Jede der 3 Stufe-7-Pagode Steht so fehlerhaft im Questtext. Es müsste eigentlich "Stufe-7-Pagoden" heißen. bietet unterschliedliche Boni und Boosts. Wähle die Pagode, die dir am meisten zusagt. Steht so fehlerhaft im Questtext. Es müsste eigentlich "zusagen" heißen."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''15 [[Freundes-Taverne]]n besuchen oder 20 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundretwende]]: 12 [[Forge-Punkte]]. [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 12 [[Forge-Punkte]] *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Wenn du blinzelst, verpasst du es (8 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' 'Sakura' beginnt normalerweise zwischen Ende März und Anfang April, also bleibt und nicht viel Zeit, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Es dauert nur einige Tage, aber die sind intensiv!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''32 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 19 [[Forge-Punkte]]. Postmodernes Zeitalter: 22 [[Forge-Punkte]]& **''Sammle 160 [[Güter]] z. B. von [[Gütergebäude]]n oder durch [[Handel]].'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Die Frühlingsliga (9 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Im diesjährigen Frühlings-Event steigst du mit jedem überquerten Teich in der Frühlingsliga-Rangliste auf. Am Ende des Events erhalten alle Spieler, die am Event teilgenommen haben, ganz besondere Preise als Belohnung."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''6 Konflikte in der Gilden-Expedition lösen oder die moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Teilnahme ist der Schlüssel (10 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Die Verteilung der Spieler in der Liga-Rangliste basiert auf der Verteilung der teilnehmenden Spieler. Zum Beispiel steigen die besten 1% der Spieler in die Goldliga auf."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''3 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen oder 6-mal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion in einer [[Produktionsstätte]] fertigstellen.'' & **''8-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer [[Produktionsstätte]] fertigstellen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Kirschbäume (11 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Natürlich benötigen wir Kirschbäume für das Kirschblütenfest. Glücklicher Weise wurde bereits dafür gesorgt. Meine Heimatstadt hat bereits letztes Jahr Bäume gespendet - Ihr könnt sie außerhalb Eurer Stadt sehen!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''40 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundretwende]]: 24 [[Forge-Punkte]]. [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 28 [[Forge-Punkte]] & **''Bezahle 3.501.000 [[Münzen]]'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Jahrhundertwende]]: 534.000 [[Münzen]]. [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 873.000 [[Münzen]]. *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Laternen (12 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Abgesehen vom Sammeln von Laternen durch das Erfüllen von Quests und das Finden von Kirschbäumen in deiner Stadt kannst Du jeden Tag kostenlose Laternen erhalten, indem Du Dich einfach einloggst! Achte auf die Quests, die Dir kostenlose Laternen gewähren!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''750 [[Tavernensilber]] sammeln oder 8 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen'' & **''16 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' In der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]]. In früheren [[Zeitalter]]n kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. [[Postmodernes Zeitalter]]: 11 [[Forge-Punkte]] *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Hanami Bento (13 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Sobald die Blütezeit beginnt, treffen sich die Leute mit ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und ihren Kollegen, um zu feiern. Sie versammeln sich in Parks und genießen hausgemachte Spezialitäten, die man 'Hanami Bento' nennt."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Sammle 160 [[Güter]], z. B. von [[Gütergebäude]]n oder durch [[Handel]].'' & **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Belohnung der Saison (14 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Die farbenfrohen Bento-Kästchen sollen die Ankunft des Frühlings symbolisieren. Sie sind mit verschiedenen jahreszeitlichen Gerichten, wie Frühlingsgemüse, Frühlingskräuter-Klößen oder sogar mit eingelegten Sakura-Blättern gefüllt."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''5 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen'' & **''12 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Kochkurse (15 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee, Kochkurse zu veranstalten, damit alle ihr eigenes Hanami-Bento zubereiten können. Wir sollten versuchen, die anderen zu errreichen und Termine für die Kurse auszumachen!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''5 Kämpfe gewinnen ohne zu verlieren oder diese komplexe Verhandlung lösen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Feierlichkeiten im Gange (16 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Die Feierlichkeiten hören nach dem ersten Picknick zur Mittagszeit nicht auf - sie gehen bis zum Abend weiter. Überall sind Leute, die lachen, spielen und Musik hören. Lasst uns ein paar Musiker engagieren!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Ein Kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters errichten oder 2 Kulturelle Gebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''20-mal eine 5-Minuten-Vorratsproduktion in einer [[Produktionsstätte]] fertigstellen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte (17 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Das Kirschblütenfest hat eine lange Tradition - tatsächlich ist es viele hundert Jahre alt. Man sagt sogar, dass es bis auf das Ende des 8. Jahrhunderts zurückgeht! Lasst uns diese Tradition bewahren, in dem wir sie teilen."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen oder 160 [[Güter]] an die [[Gildenkasse]] spenden.'' & **''3 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Fischküchlein (18 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Ich habe beschlossen, köstliche Fischküchlein, die man 'kamaboko' nennt, für die Festlichkeiten zuzubereiten. Außerdem würde ich gerne die Essensdosen dekorieren. Bitte helft mir bei den Vorbereitungen!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''450 [[Tavernensilber]] in der [[Freundes-Taverne]] ausgeben oder 60 [[Forge-Punkte]] zu [[Legendäre Bauwerke|legendären Bauwerken]] beitragen.'' & **''3 [[Dekorationen]] deines [[Zeitalter]]s errichten oder 4 Dekorationen des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Auf Wiedersehen Winter (19 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Alle sind zur Zeit der Kirschblüte so gut gelaunt. Die Luft ist vom zarten Duft der Kirschblüten erfüllt und es ist eine tolle Zeit, um sich von der kalten Winterzeit zu verabschieden und den Frühling zu begrüßen."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Sammle 620.000 [[Vorräte]]'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Kirschblüten-Vorhersage (20 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Niemand kann wirklich abschätzen, wann die Blütezeit losgeht, da es einzig und allein von Mutter Natur abhängt. Das Wetter spielt dabei eine wichtige Rolle und es gibt besondere Vorhersagen speziell für die 'Sakura'!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Eine [[Provinz]] auskundschaften oder 10-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion in einer [[Produktionsstätte]] fertigstellen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Einsammeln (2 von 5) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Gut gemacht!''' Du hast 21 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''Pagode-Kit'' Von Süden nach Norden (22 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Normalerweise erblühen die Kirschbäume im Süden als Erstes. Die Feierlichkeiten werden dort vorüber sein, wenn die Blütezeit den Norden erreicht. Wenn Ihr also nicht genug davon bekommen könnt, reist einfach mit der Blütezeit von Süden nach Norden!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Verbreitet die Kunde (23 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Wir sollten alles für 'Sakura' in [Name der Stadt des Spielers] vorbereiten. Wir müssen zuerst sicherstellen, dass Eure Bewohner wissen, worum es bei dieser Feier geht. Bitte helft mir dabei, es weiterzusagen - ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es toll finden werden!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''40 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren'' & **''12-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Lebendige Tradition (24 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Bis heute haben sich die Bräuche, mit denen die Zeit der Kirschblüte gefeiert wird, nicht drastisch geändert. Es kommen immer noch Leute zusammen, um die Schönheit der Kirschblüten gemeinsam zu genießen. Bitte erzählt all Euren Nachbarn und Freunden davon!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''1 Boost in der [[Freundes-Taverne]] aktivieren oder 32 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' & **''Sammle 240 [[Güter]], z. B. von [[Gütergebäude]]n oder durch [[Handel]].'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Fragile Blüte (25 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Die Kirschblüten sind eigentlich ziemlich fragil. Ein kleiner Windstoß oder etwas Regen reichen aus, um die Blütenblätter herabfallen zu lassen."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''1 [[Forschung|Technologie erforschen]] oder 800 [[Güter]] in die [[Gildenkasse]] spenden.'' Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn man die [[Forschung]]en der Phase 3 der [[Virtuelle Zukunft|Virtuellen Zukunft]] komplett abgeschlossen und keine Sackgassen-Technologie eines früheren [[Zeitalter]]s unerforscht gelassen hat. *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Kultivierung (26 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Viele der Kirschbäume, die man während der 'Sakura' blühen sehen kann, tragen genaugenommen keine Kirschen. Inzwischen werden sie hauptsächlich zu Zierzwecken gezüchtet."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''40 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben'' & **''1 [[Produktionsstätte]] deines [[Zeitalter]]s errichten oder 2 Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Papierlaternen (27 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Am Abend werden dekorative Papierlaternen an die Bäume gehängt und angezündet, um eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Ich habe bereits viele Papierlaternen vorbereitet. Bitte helft mir dabei, sie zu verteilen."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''2 [[Sektoren]] in deinen Besitz bringen oder diese komplexe Verhandlung lösen.'' & **''600.000 [[Vorräte]] bezahlen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Symbol der Schönheit (28 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Kirschblüten sind ein universelles Symbol für die Schönheit und den Frühlingsanfang, doch sie stehen auch für Vergänglichkeit."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' & **''10-mal eine 15-Minuten-Vorratsproduktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Symbol der Sterblichkeit (29 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Die Vergänglichkeit der Kirschblüten wird häufig mit Leben und Sterblichkeit in Verbindung gebracht, einschließlich Schicksal und Karma. Wegen ihrer eindringlichen Symbolkraft werden sie häufig in Kunst und Musik symbolisch benutzt."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''5 Konflikte bei [[Gilden-Expedition]]en lösen oder 7 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Zeit für Hanami (30 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Wir sollten uns etwas Zeit und Muße nehmen und ein kleines Hanami-Picknick veranstalten. Könnt Ihr Euch um etwas Bento kümmern?"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''80 [[Forge-Punkte]] ausgeben.'' & **''Sammle 160 [[Güter]], z. B. von [[Gütergebäude]]n oder durch [[Handel]].'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Kirschblüten-Königin (31 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Einige Städte haben sogar die Ehre, ihre eigenen offiziellen Kirschblüten-Königinnen krönen zu dürfen. Das gilt z. B. für Washington, D.C., Honolulu in Hawaii und Hamburg in Deutschland. Wir sollten unsere Stadt dekorieren - vielleicht können wir auch auserwählt werden!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''3 [[Einheiten]] deines [[Zeitalter]]s rekrutieren oder 4 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' & *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Frühlingswetter (32 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Ich erinnere mich, wie es vor ein paar Jahren die ganze Zeit geregnet hat und die Blüten so schnell fortgespühlt wurden. Wir haben Sakura nur eine Woche lang gefeiert. Was haben wir bei diesem wundervollen Wetter für ein Glück!"'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen oder diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' & *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Gehe im Park spazieren (33 von 62) *'''Questgeber:''' Hanako *'''Questtext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Es macht mich so glücklch, zu sehen, wie die Bewohner von [Name der Stadt des Spielers] durch die Parks spazieren gehen und die schönen Kirschbäume bewundern."'' *'''Aufgabe:''' **''Jede der Produktionsoptionen einmal fertigstellen'' & **''3 [[Forge-Punkte]] kaufen.'' *'''Antworttext:''' **''"'''Konichiwa!''' Hier, nehmt diese Frühlings-Laternen. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und großartige Preise gewinnen!"'' *'''Belohnung:''' **''60 Laternen'' Endnoten